


Premio

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es agradable caer en una trampa o perder, pero Renji se siente satisfecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premio

Cuando Sadaharu abandona sus datos, Renji sólo ve pasión —por el tenis, por la victoria, por las posibilidades mínimas que puede ver ahora en su arrebato tintado en desesperación— en sus movimientos.

Es extraño ver al siempre sereno Sadaharu así y lo es más descubrir que todo es una treta perfectamente ejecutada.

Y aunque caer en una trampa y la derrota misma duele, también le trae una extraña sensación de satisfacción.

Porque a pesar de que perdió, quizás no hay mayor satisfacción para un maestro que ver a su alumno —a su _amigo_ — crecer hasta llegar a su nivel y eso también se siente como una especie de premio.


End file.
